What the Diary Holds
by SlavingSilenced
Summary: Kyohei has given our dark princess a diary and has given her a challenge to fill it with a bright story, but the truth will all come out when she decides to change the challenge to telling all the truth that she knows. She will tell all... CAN YOU WAIT?
1. Introduction

'My name? Who would care?' She wrote the first lines in the diary he'd given her. She'd always been good at writing, if you were into bloody endings. She sighed. "At least he's leaving me in the darkness. Guess I should just do it." She said , directing it at Josephine. She looked at the desk, at the note he'd left in the front cover of the diary when he gave it to her.

'Write until this is full. Challenge yourself. Write something…BRIGHT!' He wrote the last word in the fanciest way that he could. She glared down at it. "Ugh! Stupid radiant being!" She grumbled. She looked back at the diary and began to write.

'My name is Sunako Nakahara. I line in my Aunt's house with four boys that pay her rent. These boys are supposed to make me into a lady. I refuse each attempt that they take, hoping that they'll all just give it up one day. I used to try but it just didn't fit me, and it didn't help that none of it worked. Even when I worked hard, I still couldn't be bright or beautiful. I belong to my beloved darkness and I never have to worry about it leaving me because I'm not beautiful.

Only one of them seems to understand me. He gave you to me you know. I don't know why he wants me to do this… But I might as well. He promised that no one would read it after all.

Should I write about the dream I had? About how happy it would make Aunty? Or should I write on from that and take it further? Hiroshi says that I should take the challenge and continue it, write about something that I didn't already know what happened and how it will end. If it's for Hiroshi…then I can manage to write something bright in here for that impudent fool, Kyohei. But I will also write for that fool. Here I go.'


	2. Ch 1  The Alternative

"My name?" She whispered in disbelief. "Why would you want to know my name?" She asked. The man in front of her smiled. It was something he did very well. She didn't smile back. "Tell me your name first." She demanded of this boy. He chuckled, "I'm shocked that you're resisting me. No girl has ever resisted me. I usually resist them." He told her boastfully.

She finally looked up and met his eyes. "Believe me, if I wanted you like those women you talk about, you wouldn't have a hope of resisting me." Her voice was a sultry sheet of ice that made him shiver. He grinned. "You seem confident about that…and trust me." He leaned in to her, "I already don't want to resist." He smiled and stood back straight and slid his hands into his pockets. She smiled shyly and turned her head away from him.

He smiled and led her into the house that she would be living in with him and three others. She was shown to her room and this man, this man with the red hair and the blue eyes. He had demanded that her things be brought up by the others and he was obviously trying to get something from her. She began to wander if he was this way with all of those women that he insisted in the beginning that he resisted. She shook her head and ignored it.

The first one that she saw with bags was small and blonde, he had beautiful pretty yellow eyes. And then the other. He was taller and had jet black hair. His eyes were a dark brown and it made him mysterious and authoritative. She smiled and bowed to them. But she still had a few more bags and she didn't want them to carry them for her. She would go down and get the others for herself.

She thanked them and squeezed past them. She made it to the stairs in time to see the last one. He was muttering and sputtering out complaints. He had all of the rest of her bags. She blushed and looked him over. Plain and simple long sleeved white T-shirt over a slimming pair of jeans; messy blonde hair and gorgeous amber eyes. She blushed and watched him for a moment. He was looking down and didn't see her.

The other boys were looking at both of them and smiled. She would learn about Kyohei. Kyohei was the only one out of them that didn't have someone. And he was very adamant about the fact that he didn't want one.

The blonde made it to the top of the stairs and bumped into her. Grunting he took a step back and lost his footing. Sunako yelped and reached over, grabbing his arm. The three others had their mouths covered, seeing how strong she was and that Kyohie wasn't fighting off her help. She was holding the boy up by the collar of his shirt, as her bags plummeted down the stairs and to the ground.

"Now Kyohei how could you be so vulgar as to let a fine lady's bags fall down the stairs? Remember now, if we successfully find a man that she loves and will love her back….free rent!" Kyohei snarled. "Shut it Ranmaru!" He growled, not realizing he'd slipped from Sunako's hold.

Sunako grunted and took a step forward, down the steps and grabbed his wrists. "Kyohei!" She muttered and pulled. His head snapped up to look at her. She already knew his name…and the way she'd said it… He shook his head and looked at her balancing him. He sighed and took a step up to regain his own balance back. Yelling he was chocked by her strength as they toppled back to the top of the stairs. Kyohei held himself up above her, hoping that he hadn't hurt her on the fall down.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at hi-'

"STOP!" She shoved away from her desk and pulled Akira close to her. "Akira…I don't want to write this!" Sunako squirmed on her bed, holding her friends close. "Then write the truth." Josephine whispered. Sunako stared at the paper, contemplating what Josephine said, and finally decided she would do just that. She would write the truth. She would write her own truth, the way that she saw it, and that way that she was dreaming lately. She sighed, pulling her thoughts into one collective stream and grabbed the diary and her pen, then she began to write again.


End file.
